Foretelling the Future
by M-Mills
Summary: Chapter 3 up! RiffRaffMagenta. A look at how their need for freedom and eachother led to the events in the movie. Rated T for sex and violence in later chapters.
1. Here will be Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror or anything associated with it. It's all property of Richard O'Brien.

Please R&R. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Here will be Soon**

_Crack_! A scorching bolt of lighting struck , illuminating the night sky. Heavy rain pounded on the pavement below, keeping a steady beat like that of a heartbeat. Inside the darkened castle, the mood was sharper than lightning with its inhabitants feeling their hearts skip a beat. "So, you thought you could escape the punishment of rejecting my demands?" _Crack_! Lightning struck as a leather whip met bare skin. The accused only closed his eyes, never showing even a hint of pain.

"No, Master." he said in an almost inaudible reply. He was met with two more slaps of the whip, amounting to more than a hundred altogether.

"You will never,… _ever_… disgrace me like that again. Do you understand!" A final crack of the whip, sending the accuser into an almost crazed state.

"Yes, Master"

With the vowel of loyalty restored, the tattered and torn man was released from the cold metal shackles that held him so bitterly. Without a loving hand, he immediately fell to the ground, a bruised heap of a man left with little pride to sacrifice. He bent his throbbing head up enough to glare at his tormentor as he slowly rose to his feet. He was met with a look of mad satisfaction. "I do feel sorry for you, Riff Raff, but really… it's your own fault. You know the orders, you are to obey _me_. Can you not see how fortunate we are? Can you not see how fortunate_you_ are? Such a pity. If you would like me to prove just how grateful you should be to me, I will more than gladly dispose of your precious sister, but-"

"No! I am sorry, Master. I shall not disobey you again." said Riff Raff, giving in to his only weak spot, his sister.

"Good. Just as I thought. Now, up with you. We have big plans for tonight. This is the night that my beautiful creation, my Rocky Horror," he said with amounting arousal in his tone. "is destined to be born. We can not, and I_will _not, let anything spoil it. Now, I must go and prepare for our guests. Hurry and get yourself ready. If you and your sister know what's good for you, you'll be on your best behavior tonight. No more slip-ups." With that, he left the room, carelessly running his fingers over an oversized pearl necklace on his neck.

"Brother!" Magenta came running into the room, her thick accent mixing with her nasally tone from crying. Her petite body crushed against his broad frame, holding him too tight until she believed she could shelter him from the pain of this world. Although he was weak and his sister's loving hands pressed against his fresh, bloody wounds, he embraced her with as much power as he could. Here, in her arms, was the only place he felt safe. Here, he knew one day everything would be okay again. Here, he saw distant plans finally coming into a still focus.

They remained silent as they walked towards his bedroom chamber. The only sound heard was the pitter patter of raindrops against the gothic windows of the castle. They grasped each other's hand, speaking in a language only that of Romeo and Juliet could here. They knew it was risky to be together in Riff Raff's bedroom, especially after Frank 'N Furter tortured them both after catching them lying naked in each other's arms when Magenta sneaked over. Any false step could cause them both to be caught, which led to only more bloody and bruising torture. Still, Riff Raff was injured and Magenta refused to be anywhere but by his side. As they entered the room and shut the door, a peculiar feeling hit them both. Tonight was, indeed, the night.

"All the pieces are coming together, my most beautiful sister." said Riff Raff, lying on his stomach as Magenta gently cleaned his open wounds.

"Soon, my brother, soon. You shall never have to feel the burden of pain and heartbreak again." Magenta smiled as she put her washcloth on the bedside table and laid down beside her brother. She watched his ragged breathing as his mind turned in billions of thoughts at once. His long face, haggard with years of exhaustion, slowly lit into a sinister smile.

"And soon Frank 'N Furter will be destroyed, and we shall be together forever"


	2. Everything with a Purpose

**Chapter 2: Everything with a Purpose**

The plan was foolproof. Riff Raff and Magenta had been planning it for months. While Frank 'N Furter busied himself with his creation, Riff Raff would contact Transsexual, making them aware of his out of control behavior. Although they would not give Riff a leg to stand on, he did have the advantage of using his reports back home once the plan was complete. He, along with his sister, would overtake the castle, keeping Frank as a prisoner as they beamed it back to their home sweet home. Once they arrived, they would use the excuse that Frank went completely ballistic, forcing them to a mutiny. Then, and only then, would Magenta and he be allowed to freely love each other.

"Brother, why can we not just ask the Master to let us go home? Maybe this time he will say yes, then we will not have to worry about a mutiny." said Magenta. Riff Raff immediately shushed her, hissing in pain when his stomach contorted.

"Magenta, we mustn't speak of the plans, do you understand? Unless we want everything ruined for you and me. How many times have you asked Frank for permission to leave? He isn't going to give us an inch." Riff Raff said. He rubbed Magenta's arm up and down with a finger, comforting her worries. Magenta kept silent for some time, just listening to her brother breathe and thinking about everything she shouldn't. She wondered, for a brief minute, if Riff Raff was keeping something from her. She looked to his eyes, but he kept them hidden from her in the darkness. The sound of motorcycles filled the quiet night air.

"I must go assist Frank." said Riff Raff. He paused for a moment, looking towards Magenta but not directly at her. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before limping out.

Magenta stood, looking at her pathetic frame in the mirror. She ran her hands over her hips, which we loosing their shape over lack of nourishment. She thought back to when she was young and beautiful and, most importantly, happy with Riff Raff in Transsexual. The way he would suckle her neck and let his hands roam all over her cream colored skin as she whispered his name. She missed happiness. She missed home. As she smoothed out the creases in her maid uniform, she heard the doorbell ring.

'Odd', she thought. The Transylvanians never knocked or rang the doorbell, they just barged in. With a feeling of suspicion in the pit of her stomach, she left the room to search for Riff Raff.

"Really, Riff Raff, can you ever look like anything but a bum?" Frank said with a smile on his face. Humiliating the handyman in any way was Frank's favorite pastime. He leisurely sat at his grand vanity, admiring the beautifully crafted face looking back at him. Riff Raff moved from one side of Frank to the other, tightening his corset and adjusting his fishnets. He didn't bother with a reply to Frank's comment.

Frank's heart kept leaping from his chest in excitement. This was the night he was to become and accomplished scientist. All of the big wigs back home would have to bow down to his genius mind. He thought for a moment of everyone in Transylvania bowing to an enormous statue of his likeness. It made a chill run up his spine. He wanted power, and tonight… he would get it. The doorbell woke him from his vain daydreaming. He yawned as he stopped Riff Raff's constant moving.

"Stop and see who's at the door." said Frank. A knowing smile began to spread across his face. Riff Raff walked to the windowsill, peering out into the night through the pouring rain. Frank began to feel uneasy at how Riff Raff just sat and stared. As he put his silver cape on, he got Riff Raff's attention.

"Well?" asked Frank. The handyman turned and looked at him with a truly sinister gleam in his eyes. A dark half smile was painted on his face.

"I believe it's the Candyman, Master. He seems to have brought a friend." said Riff Raff.

"Very well, let them in. I will be down shortly. See that our guests have had a… proper greeting." said Frank as he let out a low chuckle. Riff Raff was shooed out of the room. He limped to the elevator and opened the metal gate. As he traveled down, his mine tripped out for a second. It was almost time for a Time Warp. His heart grew in anxiousness for the upcoming events. The elevator stopped and he let himself out. As he reached for the door, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Brother, who is at the door? I know you know." said Magenta. Riff Raff quickly glanced around, finding her standing on the steps.

"They are our guests, dearest Sister." said Riff Raff. "Now, let us show them our hospitality"

With that, he opened the door, revealing a very wet, very scared, young couple. Riff Raff smiled.

"Hello."


	3. The Time Warp

**Chapter 3: The Time Warp**

Within seconds of letting the couple into the castle, Riff Raff's heart began to beat. It's steady rhythm matched that of the chimes on the clock. _Pang! Pang! Pang!_ The pendulum swung back and forth, stirring the siblings souls in anticipation of what was to come. It was the hour, and the Time Warp was to begin. Riff Raff locked eyes with Magenta, ready to begin.  
As a thickening darkness overcame him, Riff Raff thought back to past Time Warps. It was a hard thing to do, since a memory usually sticks with a time and place… neither of which could be remembered while under the sedation of a Time Warp. He recalled the enveloping darkness, and the feeling of having every inch of your body satisfied. It felt like the greatest drug of all, coursing through the very blood that pumped through his heart as it took over completely. Everything tingled, everything tickled. The best part for Riff Raff was, however, the feeling of being at ease for once. When in such a state, he could truly be content, alive, and happy.  
With a swift kick of their feet, Magenta and Riff Raff opened the doors revealing the other guests. The female, Janet, fainted as the ceremonious dance of the Time Warp began. Magenta smiled and licked her lips, knowing by instinct where to move every muscle during the sensual dance.

_It's just a jump to the left._

_And then a step to the right._

_Put your hands on your hips._

_You bring your knees in tight._

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane._

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Over and over the guests, along with Riff Raff and Magenta, danced. The wild, frenzied movements and singing completely took over, sending each and every one of them into oblivion. Magenta was surprised to even see Frank's groupie, Columbia, joining in on the festivities. Columbia was no stranger to the Time Warp, but she rarely left her room when Frank had guests from Transylvania at the castle. Magenta and Columbia smiled at one another, before joining Riff Raff in the final steps of the song.  
"Let's do the Time Warp again!" The words echoed as everyone collapsed. Like a heavy drug as it enters the body, the effects started to completely take over the body. It was so unpredictable, so sensual, it left a user completely intoxicated. Riff Raff, heavily sedated, began to play a dream over and over in his memory as scenes in a film.

_They were running on the beach. The three moons painted silver ribbons on the water, rippling and dancing to the night music. Riff Raff grabbed Magenta's hand as their feet dug into the pure white sand. He was young and healthy, with a head full of wavy blond hair and a perfectly toned body that was sported as he ran in the nude. With a smile on his face, he looked to his lovely, entrancing sister. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her crimson curls bounced along with her milky white breasts as she ran along side him. He thought of her as a doll, porcelain skin, dark eyes, and painted lips. Magenta tripped, bringing her and Riff Raff into a collapsing heap on the cool sand. He fell directly on top of her, his lips inches from hers. He felt short, warm breathing on his cheek. Inhaling, Magenta's sweet fragrance consumed him, reminding him of Transsexual lilies. He couldn't help himself a minute longer. Without warning, he quickly caught her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They're tongues intertwined, as his hands roamed over her soft skin. Under the blanket of night, they consummated their love. After what seemed like an eternity of love making, Magenta rested beside her brother, completely spent.  
"Promise me we will always be this happy." she whispered. He smiled, holding her all the more tighter.  
"I promise, dearest sister."_

Riff Raff awoke, feeling slightly dizzy. Everyone else was up as well, suddenly woken up by the male, Brad. He shouted something to the crowd, but Riff Raff was too incoherent to understand. As he was giving a hand to his sister to help her on her feet, he heard swanky music coming from the direction of the elevator.

"We must focus, my beautiful sister." he said. "The Master is coming, and everything is about to fall in place."


End file.
